Red HeartGold ZX
by Red HeartGold
Summary: A 16-year-old boy named Red sets on a journey to become the #1 Pokemon Trainer, thus competing into 16 gyms to enter the KanJho League. Along with his attractive companion, Gale, together they train, battle, & solve the mystery of PokeXros & ZeroGeass.
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon Trainer Red

Hi~! This is my very first story... I hope I'm doing a good job here. I'm just a 15-year-old boy who

have loads of imagination. Well, enough with that.

Hope you'll all enjoy~!

* * *

**~Red Heartgold ZX~**

Our story begins as a 16-year-old boy with black, spiky hair & a crimson-colored cap sticking off his head, with a crimson-red jacket open with a black shirt inside, walked into a field with beautiful flowers & silent trees around. Beside him was a Pikachu, whom he called "Pika".

"Growlithe, use **Flamethrowe**r!"

A flare of scarlet flames shot out from behind & attacked the boy & his Pikachu.

Just then, "Pikachu, **Double Team**!"

Multiple shadow clones duplicated from the electric rodent w/c let it dodge the deadly flare. The boy also managed to dodge it, gracefully.

"Hmm, seems like you still like to prefer the silent & mild-mannered way, huh, _Gray_?"

The boy who commanded the Flamethrower was a boy with brownish, spiky hair & black shirt with purple jeans. His eyes were as mysterious as the moon, with a shine of silver, reflecting a vast soul.

"Hmph. Looks to me like your Pikachu has learned a new move..."

"Heh. Got that right. Ever since Pika evolved into a Pikachu a year ago, it got better in speed & evasion."

Pika climbed into the crimson-eyed boy's right shoulder & smiled at Growlithe.

"Well, duty calls. Looks like I still have a job to do."

"A job...?"

"Yep... Hey, didn't you get the same job? By your grandpa, Professor Oak?"

"Hmph. Maybe, maybe not. That's none of your business now, _Red_."

"Hehe. Okay, okay. Well, guess I'll be leaving then."

Then the boy turned around while putting his hand on his back pocket, reaching into a red-and-black device. It's labeled: "RED" in the top right.

And the boy, which the silver one called 'Red', & his Pikachu, w/c is called 'Pika', ran to the horizon, following a magnificent sunset.

_And a new adventure is about to begin..._


	2. Chapter 2: Pokedex Rendezvous

Sigh. Finally done with uploading Chapter 1. Phew~ That sure was quite... taskful. For a newbie. Hehe.

* * *

2 days prior to the battle of Red & Gray:

Our hero, Red, have received a letter from none other than Professor Samuel Oak, the region's top Pokemon expert. But that doesn't mean he is such a celebrity. In fact, he just lives a couple of blocks away from Red's lil' old house.

"Hey, Pika, looks like the Prof needs us for somethin'. Hmm. Wonder what it is..."

Red opens the letter:

"Dear Red, I am now officially giving you the honor of becoming a full-pledged Pokedex Owner, along with my grandson, Gray, & also another lass named Gale. You have proven worthy of becoming one. Good luck & best wishes. From, Prof. Samuel Oak."

Whoa. Who would've thought that top professors still use letters & mails nowadays...? Well, just about time. Since Red had finally graduated in junior high, he can now fulfill such a responsibility. Red then put the letter inside the 'mail' secion of his bag & dashed down the ladder along with a Pikachu following him.

"Bye, mom. I'm now leaving on a journey for Prof. Oak. See ya, mom! I love you!"

"I love you, too, Red. Now good luck~!"

Red hugged his mother one last time before leaving the door of the boundaries of his dreams, & took off to see the good prof.

Riding a bicycle, Red pedalled towards a Research Laboratory up the hill of _Pallette Town_.

Now after reaching the prescribed lab, Red entered & greeted everyone inside. Red was quite a cheerful, happy-go-lucky fellow, who is also keen in making friends. Although the only problem with him, according to some girls, is that he's too addicted to Pokemon Battles that he's being oblivious to girls who adore him. In fact, he really _is _oblivious. He is quite charming & good-looking. He is also physically fit & strong, quite the body of an athlete, & has potential, too. He really is quite smart; smart in making strategies in Pokemon Battles, at least. But sometimes he can be quite a doofus.

"Good morning, Red. What a surprise."

"Huh? What of it, prof?"

"Heh. He's implying that you became early for a change, you dweeb." Gray sneered, obviously mocking him.

An orange-haired lass giggled beside another Professor which Red had noticed.

"Hey, it's prof. Juniper!"

"Hahaha. Glad you still remember me, Red."

"Course I do. Whatcha doin' here, Prof? And... Who's that girl beside you?"

Red finally noticed the girl. She had long, shiny, orange hair, kinda like Shirley's of Code Geass, she had leaf-green eyes, flawless & nice skin, blue, sleeveless shirt which had a circle hole in the upper-center which reveals her beautifully-shaped, deep cleavage. She had a nice body physique, containing large & nicely-formed breasts & beautiful legs, revealing from her extremely short, scarlet skirt. She had long socks which reached below her knees. And also, she seemed to look young yet maturely enough to assume she's the same age as Red & Gray.

"Oh, this is my niece, Gale LeafGreen. She's my older sister's daughter."

"Oh.. Hi there, miss. Nice meetin' ya." Red smiled at him as he greeted with the same cheerful voice.

"Oh, uhh... Um. Y-Yeah. Nice meeting you, too." Gale blushed as she shook his hand. She obviously developed a crush on him. Prof. Juniper just giggled at the thought.

"By the way, about sending you here... You three already know the details, right? Hmm... Well, i'll just explain it later. But right now, i'm about to give each of you, a device which i had developed after long years of research. And Prof. Juniper here helped me with the design & functions, which she had managed to come up with from her own region's advanced technology... Behold, the _Pokedex Version Z.X_.~!"

_What will be this task? And will Red be able to use this device properly? Stay tuned!_


	3. Chpt3: ViridianGrove is where it began

The previous chapter was just a flashback... Now in this chapter continues the adventure Red had started since that first chapter. (Phew. An author's job sure isn't as easy as it looks. Takes quite a loadful of imagination.) Note: Some of this story's plot was inspired & sort-of based off the games.

* * *

Our hero, Red, along with his only partner, Pikachu, ventured towards the outskirts of Pallette Town, their hometown, and headed up north to ViridianGrove City, the city of evergreen. After about 10 minutes, they finally arrived. (Whoo. That was fast.)

"[A beautiful city that is enveloped in green year-round.] Hmm. Name says it all, huh, Pika?"

Red can't seem to see any valuable spots here. Well, that's coz Red's previous school IS here. So it's like Red already knew alla bout the city. But it weren't the same this time 'coz previously he can't get access to other parts of the city, for example the gym and the routes up north & west. Those who can only access it are those who are licensed as 'Pokemon Trainers'.

"Hmm. Wonder what i'll do next..."

"Grandpa! Oh, man, what are you doing there...?"

A loud complain was heard nearby. Red seemed to notice the voice and it seemed kinda familiar to him, too. Then he followed it, and lead him into a road leading to Route 2.

"Hey, Pika, isn't that the girl from Prof's Lab? Um... Gale! That's right, her name's Gale."

"Grandpa... You are such a stubborn-head."

"What seemed to be the problem... miss?"

Gale turned around and saw the boy in which he remembered instantly.

"Oh..You're that other Pokedex Owner, right? Um... Red?" She said smiling & happy.

"Haha. Yeah-p (yehp).. So, what seems to be happening here?"

"Get away from here! None shall pass, ya all here? *cough*" An old man lying on the road shouting. He seemed drunk, Red thought.

"Oh, Gramps. Um, Red, he's just cranky & grumpy due to lack of coffee. He just needs his evening drink & he's ready to 'go'. Hahaha."

"Oh... okay." Red said with a sweat. Pika did so too.

* * *

Afterwards; it was nighttime. Around **7:00pm**. Red & Gale left the scene & strolled in the city.

"So, what brings you here, Red?"

"Oh. Actually, I've decided i'm going to begin my journey right now. And it just so happens i've passed by this here city. How about you?"

"Um, actually, i live here. Well, i _temporarily_ live here. That grumpy grandpa was a family friend."

"Is that so...? I thought he was your grandpa. Hahaha."

"Haha.. Well, anyway, it's getting late. Where will you stay for the night? And have you eaten dinner already?"

"Huh? *tummy growls* Um... No. Haha.. Never thought of that."

Gale blushed all of a sudden. "Well... If you don't have a place to stay..." Hands crossed and put on legs. "You could, um..."

Just then Red's just-fixed-Pokegear in his wrist rang. Answered;

"Hello?" "Red? This is Oak. Professor Oak." "Yes, what is it, Professor?" Gale moaned in insatisfaction.

"Would you mind picking up my parcel there in the PokeMart by Viridian? Gray already left. And you're the only..."

"Of course, Professor. Gladly. I also kinda left something in my room. Gotta fetch it, as well. ...Kay. Bye, Prof." *click*

Red turned to Gale. "Well, guess I'll be going then. Gotta deliver a parcel back at the Lab. So, thanks for the tour... Gale. Bye."

"Um... Bye, Red. You're... W-Welcome." Gale blushed while raising her left hand.

Then Red dashed along with Pika to the PokeMart just ahead..

_Aaww... Too close, Gale. What will be the outcome of this back-n-forth adventure? Stay tuned~!_


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes & Surprise!

Pheew. So far, so good.. Need all the support i can get, though... Go, imagination~! xD

* * *

Dodrio in the backyard screeching thrice. Pidgey alarm clock ringing. Pikachu eyes slowly opening. Sleeping Red loudly snoring. This is the scene that can be seen in the bedroom of our red-clothed hero. So far, not good. Still not awake. After all, the last night was a bust one for our teen hero. First, he took the heavy parcel in the ViridianGrove Pokemart and hand-delivered it towards Pallette Town, only carrying by hand (if you hadn't read Chapter 1, Red is physically strong). Then, he was attacked by nocturnal Pokemon along the way, like Hoothoot & Spinarak. Luckily, Pika managed to cease em all. (Nice going, Pika.)

"Pika... Chuuuuuuu! *BZZZZZZTTTT*"

"Aaaaaahh! Aurgh... Pika, way to go to wake me up... *Groan*" Red, as usual, was woken up by his good, ol', electrifying 'alarm' friend, Pika, with a friendly ThunderShock.

"Good morning, mom... Bye, mom." Red said with a quick kiss on his mother's cheek as he sped through while snatching the toasted bread in the dining table.

"Going so soon...? But this could be your final day before leaving on your journey, Red.." She said with still a cheery tone. (Like mother, like teenage son.)

His mother was very young-looking for her age, 34. She seemed almost like in her 20's. Well, this could also be from the fact that she only had an offspring once.

"Yeah, mom, but... I gotta go. Morning's a good time to embark, y'know what i mean.?"

"Morning? It's almost 9am, Red. Sun's already up." She said with an open-eyed giggle.

"Hehe. Yeah, well, maybe... But..." Before he can speak up, his mother smooched him on the cheeks for 2 seconds and hugged him real tight. Red already surpassed his mother's height by age of 14, so his mom's already tip-toeing.

"Mom... I'm not going that far from you, mom."

"Yes. I know that. But still... *sobs* I'll be missing my only baby." And she started crying.

"Aww, mom... Mom. I'll promise you, I'll come back. And after all, I'm still going to call once in a while."

*wipes tears* "*Sniff.* Yes. You also promise me you're going to do your best, 'kay? And don't let yourself get harmed."

"Yes, mom."

And Red finally left and waved goodbye to her beloved mother, who keeps on yelling 'I love you, Red~! Take care.' from afar.

Bringing memories of his hometown, Red and Pika left Pallette Town and then again crossed Route 1 to reach the city from before.

* * *

"ViridianGrove. It says here in the Town Map app in my PokeGear that it has a Gym in it. And since I'm already a full-pledged, official Trainer, i can now collect badges and gain access to routes beyond here. You ready, Pika?"

Pika glared with determination and agreed.

Then, a cold, different-colored Water Gun shot out from nearby. Pika was striked off Red's shoulders!

"Pika! What the-? Where'd that come from...?"

Red searched his surroundings but couldn't find the wild Pokemon who shot out the bluish Water attack.

"Hmm. That's strange. There aren't any Water Pokemon found in this area nor any ponds for Pokemon of such to be found."

_What could be the cause of that strong Water Gun? Could it be friend, or foe? Or maybe just a wild pokemon...? Stay tuned~!_


	5. Chapter 5: GreenHorn & the GreenThumb

...Enough with the introduction. Gotta get this fast. It's now nighttime. (In real time, that is.)

* * *

Still shocked with the sudden 'sucker punch', Red helped Pika get up. That attack just now was a critical hit. Red has to get his pal to the Pokemon Center. Since they're already on Route 1's northern end, they should be near ViridianGrove. He then hurried to the nearest PokeCenter and healed his buddy. Pika doesn't stay on a Pokeball, so it was done hands-on. After a few minutes, the nurse gave back Pika and Red thanked her. After which, he forgot about the Water Gun incident when he caught his eyes on the Gym.

"Wow! Pika, this is the Gym we used to just gaze on, right? Hehe. Heh.. Heh.. Hahaha! Yes! Finally, we can make our dreams come true, Pika. 'After finishing school, you can now become real Pokemon Trainers and travel to other places.' That's the rule I learned at school... So now... Huh?"

After all the excitement, Red had just noticed that the ViridianGorve Gym... was locked and closed! In other words, it's like 'Out of Order'.

"Man~! What's going on here? Why is the Gym closed of all time...? Crap!~"

Just then, a familiar voice spoke: "Wanting to challenge the Gym, huh? Guess that could wait some time, though..."

"Yeah... Just my luck. By the way, when will it be..." Then before he could finish, after turning around, it was actually Gale.

"Oh! It's you, Gale. Haha.. Sorry, haven't noticed. I was busy being mad and all..." Still with a mad face, Red complained.

"Haha... That's okay. It has actually been closed for some time now.. So you just have to challenge it next time."

"Aww... That's too bad. But you seem to know a lot about Viridian, Gale. Is it been long you've been here?"

"Yeah-p. *giggles* I actually like this city. It reflects the nature, the greenness of the world, the perfect city of Green. Just like my name says; LeafGreen."

"Oh... So your last name's LeafGreen? Hehe. Kinda unique, just like mine." Red said w/ a smile.

This made Gale blushed once again. "Huh? W-what do you mean...?"

"Actually, my full name is Red Crimson HeartGold. The boy with the red-ruby eyes. That's what they call me."

From afar, an eye shone from the sense of dignoty & self-confidence from Red.

"Wow... Hihi. You also got a unique name~! Well, that makes us similar. I'm Gale Sapphire LeafGreen. Um, one with green... um, hehe, i'm no good with self-explanatory." She said with a blush.

The two talked & shared about themselves until they reached the spot where the grumpy grandpa was lying before. Now, the grandpa was still there, but now in a reverse mood from before.

"Well, well, if it ain't Gale and his boyfriend~. How do you do, my lady-and-gent'?"

"Grampa~! Stop foolin' like that! You're embarassing me. And h-he's not my boyfriend..."

"Hi there, gramps. You sure are now in a lively mood today. Drink your coffee already?" Red is as oblivious as ever, not caring 'bout the 'boyfriend' topic.

"Ho~ho! This boyfrien' o' yours sure is cocky, Gale-my-girl~! Hoh.. Yes, i had. Hoh. Seems like i owe you an apology for bein' rude last night..."

"Oh, it's okay, gramps. 'Twas nothin'. Haha"

"Well, well, looks to me like you had only one pokemon, mah'boy. Do you mind if I give you a tip of my own tongue? I'm gonna show you a couple of an old man's old tricks..."

"Um, I don't mind, i guess..."

* * *

Red, left with no choice, was 'coached' by the old man, w/c he called himself 'Guide Gent Sr.', to capture Pokemon using Pokeballs. But after a few minutes of watching & learning, Red felt grateful since he wasn't really good with it anyway, since he had no experience in catching a Pokemon. After all, his Pikachu was once a Pichu that hatched from an egg, which meant it required no catching nor battling.

"Well, mah'boy, do you wanna try one out?"

"Huh? Try catching a Pokemon...?"

"Yes! There are a lot of Pokemon here in ViridianGrove, even those which just 'drop by'. Hohoho~"

"Um, well... How about it, Pika? Are we ready for this...?"

Just then, Red & Pika had a contact insoul, w/c let Red see the will & determination in Pika's eyes. Red also remembered his own will & dream; to make his own Pokemon Team & together make friends with one another to make their dreams come true.

"Okay then... I'll accept." Red said with sheer confidence & determination.

So Guide Gent Sr. & Gale lead Red into the mysterious ViridianGrove Forest, a place where catching Pokemon was a usual task. But, Red didn't know he's about to enter the _'Forest of No Return'_...

_What awaits inside this Forest? Can the three com back in peace...? Will Red capture his very 1st Pokemon? Stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6: Pidove & Starly, Capture ON!

Hey. Does anybody know the meaning of ZX at the end of Red's name in the title? Well... It's still a secret. Hint: It's a combination of the 2 awakened powers Red will obtain throughout his journey. So stay tuned~!

* * *

Red, Gale, & Guide Gent Sr. entered the forest in w/c they called 'The Forest of No Return'. Nobody taked\s this seriously though, since many get out, well, maybe not entirely safe & unharmed. Along the way, Red, with the help of Gale, picked up a number of medicine, like Antidotes & potions.

"So far, so good. Our goal is to cross this forest right?" Gale pointed.

"Actually, it is to capture me a Pokemon..."

"Hohoho~! That would be no problem, mah'boy! It is too cross AND capture! Hohoho~!"

(Stop sounding like Santa Claus, gramps...) Red on his thought.

ViridianGrove Forest is a deep and sprawling woodland expanding across Route 2 reaching to PurpleRock City in the north and to ViridianGrove City in the south, giving the forest its name. It is also known for alot of Bug-type Pokemon & some Bird-types, too. Red had already attempted to capture a Caterpie & a Sentret, but to no luck. Gale was just watching from the bench, looking at how Red throws the ball.

"Red, I think your battle plan is fairly good, but you need to aim at the right spot in order to capture it."

"*Huff* *Puff* Huh...? The... right.. spot...?" Red was already exhausted judging by the number of Pokemon he & Pika had defeated. Guide Gent Sr. had his eyes on his map of the forest in order to avoid being lost.

"Red, as a disciple of a number of Capturing Experts, including the Guide Gent Father-and-Son, I will teach you how to catch a Pokemon, & 'throw' a Pokeball." Gale said with dignty.

(Wow... Gale sure became serious & different all of a sudden...) Red thought.

Gale looked around for some Pokemon that could be nice to train, and caught eyes on a Pidove & Starly couple. Something struck on Gale's mind.

"Well, what do you know? It's a lovebird duo~! Red, how about you get the male Starly & I get the female Pidove?"

"Um, okay..." Drops a sweat.

* * *

Gale sends out a Friend Ball, a green Pokeball with red spots in the center, and out came an Eevee. It screamed its own cry. Red was shocked of the show of Gale's battle prowess, unexpected from a shy & lady-like girl. Gale ordered her Eevee, Vui, a **Helping Hand**, which 'helped' Pika and gave it energy. Red knew Gale's plan, so he acted accordingly.

"Pika, use** ThunderShock**! Aim for that Pidove!"

Pika's bolt sent Pidove electrified & fell into the ground, which made the Starly mad. It attacked Pika with a Wing Attack. It may not be effective, but it still packed a punch.

Turn 2: Eevee used **Quick Attack **on Pidove for the finishing move, but Starly blocked the attack w/ also a Quick Attack, w/c stacked the priority, giving both first moves. Pikachu followed up with **Thunder Wave **and paralyzed Pidove, unabling it to attack this turn.

Turn 3: Now's the chance for Gale. "Red, watch my movements closely & in how I aim..." She blushes, then took a deep breath & exhales. She moved in front of Red. Then, she raised her right leg to her back, like a 'y' fashion, with such grace & speed, kicked the Pokeball she put on the grass using her raised leg, building power. And, to Red's surprise, managed to accurately hit the Pidove w/c Pika raised to the air using the electro-magnetic waves of ThunderWave! The kicked ball hit right on spot to Pidove's weak spot, her heart-shaped crest. And the pidgeon entered the ball and within three attempts to break through, managed to get captured. **Gale just caught a Pidove!** Red was so shocked with Gale's display of power & talent that he didn't notice Starly aiming a Wing Attack on him. But Eevee managed to interfere with **Secret Power**, tackling the starling & poisoning it. Red just snapped out of it, and quickly ordered Pika to use ThunderShock on the poisoned Starly!

And now for the last part, Gale handed an empty Pokeball to Red and instructed him to 'aim, and throw!' So, with full concentration & willpower, Red grasped the Pokeball, took aim, and tossed it directly into Starly!

_Will Red's Pokeball hit Starly? Will he finally capture it? Or just another failed attempt...? Stay tuned~!_


	7. Chapter 7: Red VS Gray I

Am I doing fine with my intros & ending statements...? Hmm. Oh, well. Carry on.

* * *

Previously, our heroes were making attempts to capture a Pokemon for our hero, Red. And they've just caught eyes on a Starly. But did he capture it? Well, let's leave that till later...

4 hours prior to the ViridianForest capture mission; our hero & Gale, as they were strolling in ViridianGrove, turned into a road into the west leading to Route 22.

"Back then, we can't access this Route here, right, Pika? This is my first time going here. Wow. Sure seems peaceful."

Red & Pika, along with Gale, checked out the grassy areas of Route 22. They could see many trees and a small river. The road also leads to another left turn, w/c then again leads to an uphill turn towards a grassy area. Up on top, they could see a plain road that leads to the grand building called the Pokemon League Reception Gate, or also called the Pokemon League HQ Front Gate. It is a building that serves as the badge checkpoint in order to qualify for the League, which is upheld once in a year, and in this year, it begins the next 3 months. So that's why Red & Pika have nothing to lose.

"...Wow. So this is the grand gate that you must enter to get in the Pokemon League, huh... I've never been here before.."

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Gale also stared with adoration.

"RRRGGGHH... YAAAAAHHHH! POKEMON LEAGUE, HERE WE COME~!"

"Ugghhh... Ouch... What was that yell about, Red...?"

"Oh, hehe, sorry... Got a little carried away... I was just overwhelmed with excitement. Hihi. Yahoo...! I'm finally going to enter the Pokemon League, and win it FOR SURE...!"

Just then, a familiar voice sneered from behind. It was Gray!

"Hmph. Quite some big dreams. But, yes, those are JUST big dreams."

"Huh...? Ah! Gray! What are you doing here? Already goin' to challenge the Pokemon League...?"

"Hmph. No, you idiot. You can't challenge the League yet. It's still too early. Besides, you can't even challenge it if you have no badges with ya. Hmph, but I don't expect _you _to know that... *Hmp-hm-hmph*"

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"Hmm? What's this? You can't even go out on a journey on your own, and you're accompanying yourself with a GIRL? Heh. Man, Red, you are hysterical. Hahahaha..."

"What-? Hey...!" Then Red stopped Gale with his arm.

"Hey, Gray. How about let's have a battle right now. In front of the Pokemon League. In that way, we can test each other's prowess before we each set on our own journeys. And may this also set as a remembrance when the next time we come back here.. Well?"

"Hmph. You're on..."

(Wow. These two seem to know each other very well. I'm impressed.)

Turn 1: Since Red only has his Pika, then he's sending it. Gray, however, sent out a different Pokemon. As he tossed out a Pokeball, out came an Elekid, with sparks flying.

"Red, I assume you only have 1 Pokemon on hand... Hmph. That's why we'll make this a 1-on-1 battle. (Pity on you.)"

"Sure. Let's go, Pika! Use Thunder Wave~!"

A weak electric surge shot out of the rodent's cheeks heading towards the striped Pokemon. Gary just smirked. "Hmph. Elekid, **Safeguard**." Just then, a yellowish forcefield enveloped Elekid and the Thunder Wave was made null & void. Red smiled, and so did Gary, leaving Gale confused. (Isn't Elekid unable to learn Safeguard?) ;Gale in her mind.

Turn 2: Red thought: (My Pika doesn't have any moves to counter an Electric-type like that, not without Pika's ThunderWave. I also can't use ThunderShock. Oh, well... Guess it's time to counter this with Speed!) "Pika, **Quick Attack**!" Pika dashed in a lightning manner, moving from left to right, almost invisible, and hit Elekid square on the stomach. Elekid groaned in pain. "Now, Elekid! **Karate Chop**!" Elekid raised its arm and quickly chopped Pika down to the head up to the floor. A loud thud was heard. Also, a jolt of electricity spread from Elekid's wrist to Pika's body.

Turn 3: "No, Pika! Urgh..." Pika was struggling to get up. Elekid was just right in front of him, mocking him & sneering. Pika tried his best to get up. That previous attack was none other than a critical hit, it even managed to deplete half of Pika's HP. Elekid was waiting for Pika's first move, which Red had noticed as a trap. "Pika... Double Team!" Pika created multiple shadow clones of himself horizontally from Elekid's front. Elekid himself was shocked. "Hmph. I've already foreseen this... Elekid, use **Shock Wave**!" Elekid shot out a lightning bolt at the air, which then spread into multiple jolts of yellow, golden electricity; hitting all the clones and the real one. Pika, after recovering from the shock. Tried to pull his fourth move, ended immobilized, due to the ability 'Static' of Elekid a while ago. Elekid, saw the chance, dashed towards Pika and, square in the stomach, punched with full force with an overpowered **ThunderPunch**. Pika flew & dropped into Red's side. **Red lost.**

"Pika... Are you all right? Pika, I'm so sorry. I... We lost."

"Hmph. Even you only had one 1 Pokemon, I was kinda expecting something better than that. Hmph, still pathetic as ever..."

This made Red's hidden emotion sparked within. A golden glime shone on Red's right eye. He stood up and looked down the floor, with an injured Pika on his arms. Just then, Gray left with a proud Elekid on his side. Gale tried to cheer Red up, but Red walked away & headed to the Pokemon Center. So Gale, left with no options, just followed.

_[These turn of events happened between Chapter 5 & 6.] Will Red overcome these emotions? Or is he going to give up just 'coz of one loss? Stay tuned~!_


End file.
